The Last Days
by future author at work
Summary: What can it feel like to know that your days are almost over? Follow the tributes of a new Hunger Games through a path of devastation as they fight for their lives as all else. May the odds be ever in your favor...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Forgiveness is a privilege, not a rite**

I finished tying the lace of my dress as I stared into the old crooked mirror in my parent's room. I picked up a brush to fix the unruly brown curls topped on my head.

"Don't," Felicity said, entering the room wearing a small blue dress that I had passed down to her. "You look beautiful."

I smiled in spite of myself. Today was not a day to be smiling. Today was a day of devastation and woe. Once the tributes were chosen, we could all breathe in relief or weep in pain. Only then, would I know my fate.

I mechanically followed Felicity back to the living room where my mother and father waited. Mother was dressed in a beautiful white gown that she wore to all special occasions, and my father, looking strong even in his wheelchair, wore his favorite of two suits. My mother's face brightened when she saw me cross the threshold in the dress she had made for me.

"Oh, honey," she said, wrapped her arms around me in an embrace, "you look amazing."

"Thank you," I whispered politely, but only to please her. At the moment, I felt no emotion. No, my body felt numb. I needed to know who would be chosen.

A knock on the door signified our companions. As I was still in my mother's arms, Felicity opened the door and welcomed the Gregories inside.

Martha Gregory and her husband Rene stood in the doorway looking as amazing as always. Somehow, even in a place like district twelve, they managed to look as young as anyone in the Capitol who had had surgery after surgery. Dana, with her silky red-brown hair and wondrous blue eyes, looked like a princess in her dress. Her brother, Matthew, looked just as stunning with his similar features.

My mother pulled away from me and wiped the tears from her eyes. I could tell from the look in her eyes that she was remembering what had happened three years previous. "We should get going," she said, trying to force some excitement into her voice.

Matthew took my hand as we followed our parents out. "You look wonderful," he whispered, low enough that neither of our sisters could hear.

"Mmhmm," I mumbled, glancing around at our surroundings.

"I know you're scared, Trina, but you don't need to worry," he whispered, lightly kissing me on the cheek.

I wasn't worried. Unbeknownst to my family and friends, I had been seeking the day that I was accepted into the hunger games, ever since what had happened three years before. If I had been selected, I would show every district that they couldn't mess with me. Of course, now that I was seventeen, I was running out of chances.

I can't remember much of what happened once we arrived. Actually the only thing I really remember were a few of the words that were said.

"Rodney Salazar…"

"Trina Lachlin…"

"May the odds be ever in your favor…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Cross my heart, hope to die**

I tried to imagine what precious tributes had thought as they paced around this same room. They had been redecorated, and rules had been changed, but surely some of their emotions must have been the same. Surely, they must have known that they had a minimal chance of survival.

Never give up hope, the sound of Jamie's voice echoed in my head. My hand inadvertently fell down to the golden heart shaped locket around my neck. "I won't," I spoke aloud, hoping to hold on to his words forever.

When I awoke in the morning, I began wondering what it would be like to be in the games. My plan was to find a nice shelter and emerge once the others were gone. Of course, sometimes things weren't so simple.

I felt dizzy as I arrived at breakfast. Sitting down at a large table, I noticed a boy with jet-black hair and electric blue eyes. He had a scar over his right eye, although it was slightly faded. I knew that he was the other tribute from district seven. His name was Pierce Albright.

"Hello," I mumbled to fill the empty silence. He looked up at me as though we were back in classes and he felt too proud to speak to a girl like me. he nodded a response as though he felt it would make him look cool.

I could tell by the way that he slouched that once he stood he would tower over my pathetic four feet and eleven inch build. The look in his eye was distant, but I felt as though it may just be set to hide behind.

"Kiera, right?" He asked, his voice a low husky whisper.

I nodded although I knew he wasn't looking at me. "Yeah," I mumbled. He glanced up at me and smiled slightly. "Welcome to the hunger games."

Bethany Heilwood, the winner from six years previous, entered the room with a bright smile for both of us. "I assume the two of you are hungry?" she said, her voice much cheerier than I thought possible.

I nodded but Pierce didn't respond.

"Wonderful!" Bethany chirped as two people came out with trays of eggs, bacon, toast, grits, rice, pancakes, and different juices.

Bethany seated herself right next to me. She took my hand in an encouraging way. "You look like a strong girl, Kiera. I'm sure you can handle the games."

I wanted to scoff, but my aunt had taught me to be polite. If Bethany had known that my muscle all came from cleaning, I'm sure she wouldn't feel so proud or confident. I still smiled and mumbled a simple thanks in response before digging into my breakfast.

"Now," Bethany started as I picked away at my last piece of toast even though my belly was full. "I'm sure you both have been thinking deeply about what's about to happen…"

"Not much else we can do," Pierce mumbled.

"…but I would like to assure you that there is no need to fear. Of course, both of you can't win, but I'm confident one of you will prosper."

Pierce turned to me, electric blue eyes cold as ice. "May the best tribute win…"


End file.
